TROUBLE
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: When Samantha came home to get the papers signed to take over the family business she had no idea what trouble was about to come back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My imagination is working overtime again. Still own nothing so don't even bother.**

Summer 1972

"Hey you guys! Wait up!" Samantha Davis called chasing after the boys.

"Go away! No girls allowed! Yeah! Go home and play with your Barbies!" The boys yelled back at her.

Samantha tripped and fell scratching her knee. She was five years old and the only kids around Homer, Alaska, for her to play with were the Hillstrand brothers. Usually she could talk Neal and Andy into playing pirates or cops and robbers with her but today they were listening to their older brother Johnathan and she wasn't allowed to play with them. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the boys run toward their "pirate ship" the F/V Try Again.

She got up and walked back home. As she opened the back door that lead into the kitchen, her mother turned around. "Samantha. What happened to your knee?" Her mother picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. She pulled out a first aide kit and began doctoring up Samantha's scrape.

"The boys called me a girl and won't let me play with them," she began to pout.

"Samantha, first of all you are a girl. Secondly, the boys are getting older and are not going to play with you all the time anymore."

"But it's not fair Momma! Andy and Neal always played with me before," Samantha protested.

"Well, baby. I will let you in on a little secet. All boys are weird. Just look at your daddy. You see what he does when I cook supper? He puts all of his food on his plate then mixes it all up until it looks like vomit. I don't know about you but I think that is weird. And those boys will grow up one day and still be weird…just like your daddy."

This made Samantha laugh. "Go on in the other room and play while I finish up the dishes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My imagination is working overtime again. Still own nothing so don't even bother.**

Summer 2010

I pulled up to my childhood home in Homer, Alaska, about 2:00pm. I hadn't been home in years but the house looked exactly the same. I took off my helmet and let my long brown hair fall down around my shoulders. I had come home to help my parents sell the vineyard they bought when I was in high school located in Napa Valley, California. They wanted to travel, I liked the vineyard so I was buying it. I climbed off my Harley and walked up the drive way to the back door that leads into the kitchen. There stood my mother, putting a pot roast and veggies together for supper.

"Hi Momma," I said standing at the screen door.

My mother turned around. "There's my wild child! Get in here and give your momma a hug Samantha! I thought I heard a bike close by but I didn't think it was you. I thought it was our neighbor."

"Who's your neighbor?" I asked hugging my mother. Man this felt good.

"You might remember him. You spent enough time chasing after him and his brothers before they all moved to Idaho after his parents divorced." Momma said matter of factly.

"Really? I don't remember. Who is it?"

"Johnathan Hillstrand. You should go over there and say hello to him. You would shock his socks off sweetie. You know he is still single."

"OK Momma. I'll see."

My mother was still trying to hook me up with someone. I had been married once. I was young, he was young. Then the twins came along and we did nothing but work trying to put food on the table and we just grew apart. Carl and I were still friends. He lived at our old house with his new wife in Los Angeles and I moved up to the little cabin by the vineyard. He is a great father. The girls live in LA in their own apartment and go to college. He makes sure they are taken care of financially. During college breaks they travel back and forth between our places.

I walked over to the door and looked out. "What time will Daddy be back. He's at the bar isn't he?"

"Oh, he won't be back for a couple of hours. Why don't you sit down and visit for a while. Or would you rather go to the bar and surprise Daddy?"

My momma knew me too well. I grabbed my helmet and headed out the door. "See you in a bit!" I called as I got on my bike.

A/N: OK…what do you think so far? This story is inspired by a couple of songs I love and a dream I had. Enjoy. I will update more tomorrow I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Alright…still don't own a thing…sorry…maybe next time.**

I got on my Harley and headed to my dad's favorite place to drink, The Salty Dawg. I pulled in and noticed a 2000 Harley Fatboy sitting near the entrance. It was almost as nice as mine. I took off my helmet, tucked it under my arm and walked through the door. The place was not as smokey as I remembered it but these days lots of people were giving up smoking. I spotted my dad sitting in the corner with his back to the wall. I walked up and plopped my 115 pound self in his lap. "What does your favorite daughter have to do to get a drink in this place?"

"Sam! Hey kid. When did you get in?" my dad asked.

"A little bit ago." I hopped off of my dad's lap and pulled up a chair. The waitress came over and took my drink order, Crown and Coke.

Daddy looked at the helmet I placed on the table. "Are you sure that's smart?"

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"To drink and then get on that death trap you think is fun," my dad always was a worry wart.

"Daddy, one drink won't bother me. I promise."

A different waitress brought my drink to me. "Samantha Davis?"

I turned, looked up and realized that standing in front of me was one of my old high school friends, Shirley. "Damn! Shirley Floyd? You're still hanging around here?"

"It's Shirley Warren now. Yep, still here. Are you going to be around a while?"

"I'll stay for a while then head back to Cali." I told her.

"Great. Maybe we can catch up while you're in town."

"That sounds good." I turned around to check out the rest of the bat when I noticed I was being watched. He was good looking. Dark hair, dark eyes, drinking a mixed drink.

"Hey Dad? Who's that at the end of the bar?"

My dad turned and looked. "Oh, that's Johnathan Hillstrand. Do you remember him? You use to play with him and two of his brothers."

"Yeah, I don't really remember him all that well. I guess he didn't make much of an impression on me." I laughed.

My dad laughed. "Well, when he and his brothers we younger they left a lasting impression on the town. They were wild and uncontrollable."

"Kind of like me huh?" I laughed.

"You were not out of control like they were. You did have some self control." my dad gave me a hug.

I got up from the table and headed toward the bar. When Johnathan saw me heading that way he began grinning at me. "What are you smirking at?" I asked.

"Hey Samantha. Damn, you sure have grown up."

"Yeah, it tends to happen. I had to ask my dad who you were. I didn't recognize you."

"If I remember, you use to chase us around always wanting to play pirates so you could be the queen and boss us around." Johnathan laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah. Yeah. I vaguely remember that." I laughed. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again." I turned toward the bar tender, paid for my drink and walked back to my dad's table. "Hey, I'll see you at home Daddy." I bent down, kissed his cheek, picked up my helmet and headed out the door all the time knowing Johnathan was watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing…although, I wouldn't mind meeting some of the DC guys someday.**

I walked out the door of the Salty Dawg and over to my Harley, pulled on my helmet while starting up the bike, then pulled onto the road heading towards my parents house. Out of no where came the same Harley Fatboy that was sitting by the door of the bar; it flew around me and I then knew who the owner was. "Damn! He is insane." I say to no one. "Friggin asshole."

I pulled into my parents drive way and looked next door. There sat the bike. I took off my helmet and walked over to take a look. "Like what you see?" Johnathan asked coming up behind me. I jumped not expecting him at that moment.

"You scared the hell out of me," I say slapping his arm.

"When? Just now or when I came around you on the bike?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. He sure was full of himself. "I was just admiring your Fatboy. It's nice to see even a crazy person can appreciate a good piece of machinery."

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked. "I'll take you down to the old pirate ship and you can boss me around all you want." he said snaking an arm around my waist.

I turned toward him, gently placing my hand on the side of his face. His eyes grew full of want for me. "Down Cowboy. You should go take a very cold shower. You couldn't keep up with me anyway." I turned and walked away.

Johnathan shook his head watching as I walked away.

The next few days were uneventful. My parents and I got all the legalities for the vineyard out of the way. I then took them to buy their very first motor home so they could begin their travels.

I called Shirley, Friday morning, and set up a lunch date with her that day.

I pulled into the restaurant just as Shirley did. We hugged then went inside. "When are you heading back to California?" she asked.

"Next week more than likely. As much as I'd like to stay, I have to get back and find a new man to oversee the day to day operations of the vineyard. The man that had been with the vineyard for over thirty years retired right before I came up here." I explained.

"Well, I am glad you will be around for a while. You have an admirer that hangs out at the bar and has asked me about you." Shirley said with an evil grin.

I was just about to ask who this admirer was when I hear, "Hello ladies." I didn't even have to turn around. I knew by the sound of his voice who was behind me. Johnathan Hillstrand pulled a chair up beside me, looked over at me and gave me a big smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Following you around." he said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laughed.

Shirley picked up her glass of wine and said, "Samantha. This is what I was going to tell you about."

"Really, well that isn't even going to happen." I ginned.

Johnathan looked a little confused at our cryptic conversation.

"So Johnathan. Seriously. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you pull in here and I wanted to drop by and ask what your plans are for tonight." He scooted his chair up closer to me.

"My plans are to go out." I answered.

"I may just have to join you then." he said.

"I tell you what Cowboy," I looked over at him. "You can join me, IF you can find me."

"Hmm. Sounds like a challenge." He got up from his chair and began to walk away. He then turned back to me and said, "I like a challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing still.**_

"Shirley!" I yell at my friend. "Is that your brother on stage?"

I sat in the bar with at least half the town of Homer listening to a local band, dancing, drinking, and generally unwinding from the week.

"Yeah. I can't believe you recognized him after all these years. Shirley yelled back over the noise of the bar.

"I think I'm gonna roam up there and say hi to him." I walked to the small stage in the corner and tapped Dave on the shoulder. He turned around, a look of surprise crossed his face before e grabbed me up in a big bear hug.

"I'll be damned! Samantha! How the hell are ya girl?" Dave said spinning me around.

"I'm great. I can't believe you still have a band."

"Yeah, I know. Do you still play drums and sing?" Dave remembered way too much of my past I thought laughing to myself.

"Actually I still sing in the car and shower, I play guitar too now but I haven't picked up a pair of sticks in years." I told Dave.

"Well hon. You better get ready because you are going to grace us with a song tonight." Dave said pulling me onto the stage. "Guys, this is Sam. Play what ever she wants."

"Dave, I don't know. I haven't sung in front of anyone in a very long time. Come on and give me a break tonight." I begged him.

"You will sing tonight, just give me a bit and I will have you stirred up enough to get up on stage with me." Dave bragged. I laughed at this and walked back to the bar where Shirley was working.

"Your bother's a shit you know." I said sitting back down.

"He's going to get you up on stage to sing and you know it." I nodded at what she said.

Dave's band started up again with my favorite Travis Tritt song, T-R-O-U-B-L-E. He use to tell me that the song was my theme song since where ever I went I was always in trouble. I finally decided that I would sing for Dave. I headed back to the stage. When the song ended I looked at Dave, "OK. You win. I'll sing." I told Dave to play The Road Goes on Forever by Robert Earl Keen.

When I was through with the song, I went back and swore I was not leaving my seat again for fear of getting dragged back onto stage again.

"I didn't know you could sing," Johnathan said pulling up a bar stool right next to me. "Why don't you and I get out of here, now that I have found you, and go talk and what ever else we can think of."

"Look, Johnathan. I'm sure you have grown up into a really great guy but I am not interested in a one-night-stand nor a relationship so why don't you quit trying to pick me up."

"Hmmm. OK then." Johnathan was a bit shocked that anyone would shoot down his advances. "Can two old friends just go for a drive and visit for a while? No strings attached."

"Alright," I say standing.

"Come on." Johnathan led me out of the bar and over to his truck. He opened the door for me while I hopped in. We drove for a while just talking about everything from his fishing career and celebrity status to my vineyard. When we finally stopped I realized we were back at his house. "I know you didn't take your bike to the bar and you didn't drive one of your parents trucks so I hope you don't mind that I brought you home instead of taking you back to Shirley at the bar."

"Well, I'm actually not home." Johnathan got out of the truck, came around to my side, opened the door and proceeded to walk me to my parent's house.

"Thanks for going with me Sam." He bent down, gave me a hug then left.

I went inside, the entire time thinking about how that simple little hug felt like something more was between us. And I actually like the feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still.**

Johnathan came by the next day to see if I wanted to go for another ride. I agreed. When I got outside he was sitting on his Fatboy waiting on me. I climbed on the back and we took off.

We wound up on a very straight road. "Hey, Sam?" Johnathan called back to me.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hang on real tight." With that said, I wrapped my arms around his waist and before I could ask him why I needed to hang on, we were flying down the road at an insane speed. All I could think was how great and free I felt. It was like riding a rollercoaster that was going 190 mile per hour. It was great! We finally came to a stop. I looked around and saw what was left of the old pirate ship we all played in a children.

"Wow! I seem to remember this place being bigger." I said.

"Everything seemed bigger then." Johnathan sat down on a piece of damp ground. "And when we were growing up I remember you as only a bratty little girl who did nothing but drive me crazy. But now you are all grown up and very pretty."

I tried not to blush but was not successful. I sat down next to Johnathan and looked out over the water. It really was a beautiful sight but I always did think Alaska was beautiful…especially in the summer. I leaned back and turned my face toward the sky.

"Sam?" Johnathan said looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly? I am thinking about not wanting to go back to Napa Valley." I told him.

"Well, don't go. Move back here and start dating me." he said totally surprising me.

I sat up and looked at Johnathan. Look. You are a great guy but you live between the Bearing Sea and here and I live in California. I have never had a long distant relationship work out so let's not start something that will only end badly."

"Well, you know what Sam. I'm willing to take a chance." He leaned over and gently kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still. There are only a few chapters left. I am working on a couple of new ones though…I just have to wait until they gel in my head before I put them down on paper.**

I sat back and looked at Johnathn. I didn't know what to think. That kiss sent off feelings through my body that I hadn't felt in a long time. I reached up and touched his cheek then pulled him back down to me. Out kiss deepened. Our tongues fought for control. We laid down on the damp ground. Johnathan slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it open revealing my dainty black lave demy cup bra. He kissed my jaw line, my neck, then stopped at my breasts kissing the tops of each one. He pulled down the demy cup revealing my full breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently at first then he began to nibble on it.

"Johnathan," I moaned.

He unbuttoned my jeans and began sliding his hand down inside of them when he stopped, looked up and saw a boat coming closer to shore.

"Shit. Sam, we've got company. We need to go."

I quickly buttoned my pants and began buttoning up my shirt. We both got up and I did a quick dust off of my backside, we got on the bike and left.

The drive back towards the house was a bit frustrating for me. I didn't like the fact that I had lost all self control and allowed Johnathan to get that far with me but what I really didn't like more than anything was being interrupted and having to stop.

We pulled up to his house. I climbed off of the bike and turned to leave but Johnathan reached out, grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Do you think we can pick up where we left off tomorrow or, even better, tonight?" he asked.

I looked at him, his brown eyes made me want to just tackle him to the ground and have my way with him right there. It was at that moment that I decided I would give in to my feelings.

"You know, Cowboy. I think that tonight will work best for me." I kissed him passionately then began walking away. I stopped and turned back around and said, "But only if we can continue tomorrow too."

"I knew you'd fall for me eventually!" he called to me.

I smiled then walked into my parents house.

"Hello Samantha." my mother said. "Did you and Johnathan have a nice ride?"

I smiled at my mom. "I had a nice time with Johnathan. We are doing a lot of catching up."

"Is that what they are calling it these days? Hmm." She looked at me and grinned. "Hey, before you go back out or your dad gets home, you may want to button your shirt up the right way." I looked down and blushed. I had buttoned my shirt up so quickly I didn't even pay attention to make sure they were in the right places.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still. There are only a few chapters left. I am working on a couple of new ones though…I just have to wait until the gel in my head before I put them down on paper.**

My parents went out to eat with their group of friends that night. I told them that I would be going out too and probably wouldn't be home that night at all.

I walked next door to Johnathan's house. I knocked on his door and heard him yell come in. I walked in and smelt something absolutely delicious.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking into his kitchen.

"I'm cooking Broiled Tilapia Parmesan. I home you like it. My sister-in-law told me to cook this to impress you so if it doesn't work out we can always blame Sabrina." he laughed.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful." I said reassuringly.

We are dinner together, talking about any and everything. When we finished we both cleaned up the kitchen, made a couple of drinks and sat on the sofa. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, what you got?"

"Well, I have Titanic, The Notebook…"

I cut him off. "OK…do you normally watch chick flicks when I am not here? How about a horror flick or something with action. Do you have the Pirates of the Caribbean?" I knew we most likely wouldn't even make it through the first ten minutes of the movie but what we would see it would be good. I sat with my feet draped over his lap and he began massaging my feet.

"Do you hire out for massages?" I teased. Johnathan got up, took a blanket from the closet and made a pallet on the floor.

"Lay down and let me do this the right way." he said.

I did as I was told. He began slowly rubbing my shoulders while sitting straddle my ass. My shirt began bunching up so we took it off. He undid my hot pink bra and I slid it off as well. He continued rubbing my shoulders then moved down my back. When he got to the waistband of my pants he stopped.

"Please don't stop," I said turning my head just enough to see him. He was unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off his shoulders. I turned over, reached up and pulled him towards me. We kissed, our tongues battling for control. He slid his hand up my stomach and cupped my breast. He slid his mouth down my neck to the breast he wasn't playing with. I moaned when he gently bit my nipple.

"I can't take this anymore." he said pulling my pants off as quickly as he could. He removed his jeans, moved between my legs and entered me. It had been so long since I had been with a man that the feel of him inside of me caused me to gasp. He looked down at me, "Are you ok?"

"Never been better," I smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still. Sorry…this one is gonna be very short but I needed to get to a certain spot before I stop for the night. There may be one or two more chapters after this one.**

The time came for me to go back to reality. Johnathan and I spent out last night together, I had lunch with my parents then packed up my backpack and headed outside to my bike. I sat my backpack on the bike then walked next door to Johnathan's. Johnathan answered the door with a glum look on his face.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just don't feel good today." he said looking at the ground.

"Well, I'm heading out now. If you are ever down my way, call me alright."

"Oh definitely. I may call you even if I'm not coming your way." he said. "You know, just to say hi."

I reached up, put my hand on his cheek, all the time hoping he would take me in his arms, hold me and kiss me and tell me he loved me. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, turned around, got on my bike and road away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still. This is it! I am done with this little story. I will be a little slower getting the next couple of stories out. I go back to work in a couple of weeks (summer vacation has been great but it is back to helping young minds develop). I hope you enjoy!**

**I pulled up to my cabin overlooking my vineyard. I was glad to be home but I was already missing Johnathan. I had really hoped I would be coming back knowing I would only be here a short time before I would head back to Homer or he would come to Napa Valley to see me.**

**I plunged into work head first. I hired a nice couple to over-see the day to day workings of the vineyard. They were in their fifties and looking for a change of scenery. Everything was running like clockwork so I decided to head to town and visit some friends and catch up on everything I had missed while I had been gone.**

"**Alright Samantha," my friend Melissa started. "You seem a little gloomy. Spill it. What's wrong?"**

**I told her about Johnathan and about how stupid I was for falling in love with him. "Oh Samantha. You know damn good and well you weren't stupid. You deserve to be happy and even if he was stupid and didn't fall in love with you, that's alright because you were happy even if it was only for a couple of weeks. You shouldn't be feeling sad…he should because he is missing out on a great woman."**

**I always knew I could count on Melissa to make me feel better. I left and headed back to my place. When I pulled up I noticed a rental car sitting in my driveway. I looked around and saw no one. I walked up to my front door, unlocked it, went in and locked the door back. I walked through the cabin making sure all was safe and secure. I went into the kitchen to call the police so I could get some help finding out who the rental belonged to when I looked out the little window over the sink and I saw him.**

I went out the back door, down the sone path to the little creek that ran behind my cabin. "Hey," I said walking up behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Johnathan turned around, "I came to see my girl, if you'll have me."

"What?" I was shocked. He called me 'his girl.'

"Sam. I should have told you before you left but," he walked up and took my hands, "I guess I was afraid of my own feelings. I love you Samantha. I don't know how this is going to work, me being gone with crabbing and personal appearances and you being here but we can make it work somehow can't we?" He looked at me, I had tears rolling down my face. "If you want me, that is."

I threw my arms around Johnathan's neck, "Of coarse I want you! I love you and we will make this work."

Johnathan bent down and kissed me with more passion that we had ever had. He stood back up, glanced around and asked, "Is the cabin as nice on the inside as it is on the outside? This place is amazing."

"Well," I said taking his hand and walking back to the cabin, "The inside of the cabin is nice but the real showcase is in my bedroom." I looked up into his eyes as he opened the door and we walked in, closing the door behind us.


End file.
